candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Taffy Tropics
- |previous = Cereal Sea |next = Glazed Grove |released = July 23, 2014 |difficulty = Very easy-Easy }} Taffy Tropics is the forty-third episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Eight. This episode was released on July 23, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Taffy Tamer. Story Before episode: A monkey is hungry and can't get the bananas due to a snake guarding it. After episode: Tiffi uses her flute to lure the snake away and the monkey became satisfied. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Taffy Tropics contains levels 621-635. *Easiest level: Level 621 and Level 627 *Hardest level: Level 635 This episode breaks the trend of having no Conveyor Belts, having Timed levels and continues the trend of having Moves levels, Candy Frogs, Chameleon Candies, no Toffee Tornadoes and Cake Bombs. This episode is considered slightly easier than the previous episode, Cereal Sea. Level 635 is the only level (for now) that is tricky, but not too hard. There are 7 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , 2 candy order levels , and 1 moves level . Gallery BE43B.PNG|What's that rumbling? BE43C.PNG|It's my tummy, I can't get to the bananas. AE43A.PNG|Tiffi plays her flute. AE43B.PNG|Mad flute skills, Thank you! Level 621.png|Level 621 - (Before candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 621 Level 621 after.png|Level 621 - (After candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 621 Level 622.png|Level 622 - |link=Level 622 623 new.PNG|Level 623 - |link=Level 623 Level 624.png|Level 624 - |link=Level 624 625nerf.png|Level 625 - Level 626.png|Level 626 - |link=Level 626 627nerf.png|Level 627 - Level 628.png|Level 628 - |link=Level 628 Level 629.png|Level 629 - |link=Level 629 Level 630.png|Level 630 - |link=Level 630 631nerf.png|Level 631 - Level 632.png|Level 632 - |link=Level 632 633nerf.png|Level 633 - 634nerf.png|Level 634 - |link=Level 634 635fb.png|Level 635 - |link=Level 635 TaffyTropicsCompleted.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode does not have alliteration. The first letter of both words is the same, but pronounced differently. (pronounced as "'T'afi 'Ch'rɒpɪks"). However, there has been a debate about this issue. According to the IPA system, the IPA of the words is "/'tafi ˈtrɒpɪks/". Since "Taffy Tropics" start with the same consonant sound "t", it is considered alliteration in this way. Yet, native speakers pronounce "tr" as "ch", thus making another argument that this episode does not contain alliteration. *The pathway is just like that of Cherry Chateau. *This episode continues the trend of no toffee tornadoes or cake bombs as both are absent again. *This episode starts the trend of having no timed levels since Cereal Sea. *This episode is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade in which no levels have a Chocolate Spawner. *This episode continues the trend of having candy frogs. *For currently unknown reasons, all the levels in this episode were leaked onto mobile devices in the days leading up to its official release. *This episode is the second episode in a row being Ingredients level at the final level of the episode. *The orders in this episode do not require any combinations. *There are no 50-moves level in this episode. Usually episodes released later contains at least one 50-move level. *This episode received the most level buffs in a single day. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Eight Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Very easy episodes Category:Easy episodes